Selenium (Se)-based solar cells have a higher band gap than most commercial solar cells including silicon (Si), copper-indium-gallium selenide (CIGS) and cadmium telluride (CdTe). As such, Se-based solar cells are capable of delivering higher voltage and enhanced efficiency with artificial (light-emitting diode (LED) or fluorescent) light making them suitable power sources for miniaturized electronic devices, such as wearable, internet of things (IoT) and other devices, especially indoors.
However, oxide heterojunction partners in Se-based solar cells often exhibit hysteretic behavior. This hysteresis is most likely due to transport limitations at the heterojunction interface.
Therefore, Se heterojunction solar cell designs with improved performance would be desirable.